1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Related Art
As a printing apparatus, there is an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a printer) having a head ejecting ink from nozzles. As such a printer, there is a printer in which a plurality of heads are connected and disposed to increase a printable image width.
However, the nozzle distance in nozzle rows formed in the head is very small. For this reason, when the plurality of heads are connected and disposed and their position relative to each other deviates, the ink concentration at an image part printed at a joint of the heads becomes thicker or thinner. A printer in which end portions of heads (end portions of nozzle rows) are overlapped is proposed. An example of the related art is disclosed in JP-A-6-255175.
It is possible to make concentration unevenness of the image part printed at the joint of the heads invisible by overlapping the end portions of the heads (end portions of nozzle rows), but it is difficult to completely remove the concentration unevenness. For this reason, in the printer ejecting ink with a plurality of colors, when the positions of the joint of the heads of all the colors are the same, the image part printed at the joint are overlapped and printed, and the concentration unevenness may be exacerbated. Accordingly, the image part printed at the joint is visible on the printed image, and image quality of the printed image deteriorates.